The Touch of a Death Bringer
by Teardrops of Life
Summary: Because you just don't wake up and decide to become a monster. OC, Percabeth.
1. Preface

**Hey guys! This chapter isn't really that long, sorry for that. But I started writing at 23.23 and finished at 00.27. Anyway, this idea was bothering me for quite some time, so please stick with me. I know this chapter doesn't mention any of the main characters you are used to, but trust me, the next chapter will totally involve them.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the three characters in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>PREFACE<strong>

It was dark. The small, narrow cobbled street spread only wide enough to let one car through and ended with an old, crumbling stone wall. Along the left of the street was an old and worn pavement, overgrown with weeds and roots from the nearby park. A long, trembling fence was the only thing separating the blossoming park and the old, forgotten street. Along the right of the street, stood an old and abandoned, red brick building. It was tall and wide, but the windows were cracked and the doors broken. Along all the front of it, graffiti littered the wall with sayings such as 'Jay woz ere 2k8' or 'Hanna luvz Dean 4eva xxxx'. Outside the building and to the right was a small alley way, filled with old cardboard boxes and over filled bins, with a cat or two bound to be forging in them.

It was raining, the cobbles were dark and slippery and the pavement was a tangle of weeds. A lone lamppost stood on the pavement, and a girl, no older than 15 stood, leaning against it. Her hair was long and black. The ends were damp with the rain, it reached her chest area, but the top of her hair remained relatively dry underneath a navy blue hoodie. She had a small scar, just underneath her hairline and just above her left eyebrow. She had perfectly shaped eyebrows and a small, angler nose. She had high cheekbones and full, pale pink lips.

She had toned skin, that looked natural and she wore no makeup. She was tall for her age, maybe about 5 feet8. Her legs were long and were covered by black skinny jeans, now soaked with the rain. She was wearing black Doc Martins, and around her neck was a pendant locket, shaped like a perfect round circle. But that wasn't what brought attention to her, it was her eyes. Her eyes were a deep, sparkling shade of purple. Her were surrounded by full, long eyelashes.

Beside her, sat a rather strange sight. At first glance, it would seem as if a rather large dog, maybe a Labrador was sitting beside her. But if you looked closely, it in fact wasn't even a dog. It was something completely different. It was long and sleek. It was the deepest shade of black and its fur coat was gorgeous and glossy. Its face was one of a cat's, but much larger. It had long, black whiskers and surprisingly, the same colour of eyes as the girls. The creature's tail was long, maybe the length of the creatures either body. The creature was a panther.

The panther didn't scare the girl, in fact she even bent down to rub the large cat's head. 'They're late,' she murmured. Her voice was thick with a foreign accent. Definitely not American, It was almost Scottish, but not quite there. The panther hummed, leaning forward more into the girl's hand. Footsteps rang from around the corner, and the girl stood up straight, more alert. The large cat stretched before padding, elegantly to beside where the girl was now standing beside the crumbling building. From around the corner, the owner of the footsteps emerged. It was a man, tall in build but lean. He was wearing a suit with a raincoat on top to keep him safe from the rain. His face was covered, and her was carrying a briefcase.

The girl spoke before the man, 'You're late.'

The man stopped about two feet away from the girl and pushed down his hood revealing a mop of blond hair and blue eyes that were now cautiously eyeing the panther, who was now standing beside the girl, but still near enough to the man if he were to attack. The man cleared his throat and turned towards the girl.

'Jesus, child,' He said in a cautious but warm English accent. 'You are going to catch your death out here without a coat on.' He eyed the panther, as if careful about what he was saying. The panther's eyes never left the mans, but the mans eyes were constantly flicking in between both the young girl and sleek predator as if to see which one was more of a threat.

The girl smirked, her lips stretching across the lenient face, 'I ain't got no coat. Don't need one.' Her accent was Irish. The man frowned 'Well, when you put it like that.' He finally decided to slowly edged towards the girl, but the panther jumped in front of the girl, scaring the man, causing him to drop his briefcase. The predator growled at the now, pale, terrified man, before the girl called angrily at the panther. 'Azure!' She scolded her voice stern. 'What did I say 'bout scaring strangers. Mr Carlson is our friend; we shall treat 'im like he ought to be treated. Right?'

Azures eyes never left Mr Carlson's terrified blue ones. Azure retreated behind the girl and nudged the back of her knees with his head. Her hand went behind her back, and she placed it on the panthers head to calm it. Mr Carlson stood up and retrieved his briefcase, his sea-blue eyes never leaving the panthers, now black ones. He threw the case towards the girl, and she caught it with ease.

'You should find everything to your liking. I made sure everything you asked for was there.' He backed away and his eyes finally met the girls.

'Thank you James. You have been very helpful,' she smiled. But her smile wasn't on of kindness, more of pleasure, as if she was enjoying watching him terrified.

James eyed Azure, who was still behind the girls legs, as if to make sure when he turned away, the creature wouldn't pounce. 'You're mad, Lille. Absolutely insane.'

The girl, Lille, smiled as James walked away. As soon as he turned the corner, as snapped open the box. She knew he was too scared of what she and Azure would do if he double-crossed them.

She peered in the box before smiling and taking out a small, round object. The object was gold in shape and small enough to fit in Lille's hand. On the front of it, designs were scrawled everywhere, and two small buttons were on the bottom side of it. It was beautiful. Lille clicked open the second button, and it revealed a gold rimmed clock face. But not an ordinary clock face, for in the middle, it was a piece of glass that showed Lille and Azure's reflection. Lille smiled and Azure nudged the girls hand.

'We've got it, Azure. We've finally got it.'

Somewhere in the shadows, a person smiled, knowing a new prophecy was about to be foretold.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review, as I won't update until there is at least 5 reviews. Also, the next chapter won't probably be up until next Saturday as I have exams starting on Thursday : Thanks,**

**Ellie x**


	2. Chapter ONE  Dancing With Time

**Authors note: **

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I said I'd update a fortnight ago, but I didn't have the time to type this as I had exams that didn't finish until Yesterday. Anyway, this chapter hopefully will please you. Thanks to LittleHulaState for reviewing. And please guys, if you are reading, please review. Thanks x**

**P.S: The Minor Gods/Godesses are in the bottom author note.**

**CHAPTER ONE – Dancing with Time**

A perfectly shot arrow flew just beside Percy's head, skimming his skin. He watched as the arrow perfectly hit the centre target. It didn't quiver, it just stuck there, still. He turned to give the person who nearly had his head, the evil eyes. But instead turned to see a daughter of Apollo, Jayne Flynn. It was obvious that Jayne had shot the arrow, but she hadn't done it out of annoyance or anger, instead to catch his attention.

Jayne was 17. She was the head of the Apollo cabin as their previous head had died in the war versus Kronos last year. She had short, cropped blonde hair like her fathers, but surprisingly bright green eyes, like her mothers. Jayne was tall and statuesque. She had high cheekbones and toned skin. Her lips were pale but full and her nose was small and sharp. She was English, as her mother was, but she moved to New York with her mother when she was 11 to go to Camp Half-Blood. In her right hand, she held her bow and in her left, a small post-it note.

'Finally,' she stated as if she had been trying to catch Percy's attention for a while. 'Chiron sent me to get you. There is a meeting of the cabin heads now, are you coming?' He stared at the girl, internally cursing.

He had totally forgotten about the meeting. It was to ensure that everything was okay after the war. To be honest, it wasn't. The Apollo and Ares cabin were on constant watch for danger with the Apollo cabin also working on overdrive to help the camp's wounded and sick. The Athena and Hephaestus cabin's seemed to be working together to make the camps grounds more secure. The Demeter, Aphrodite and Nemesis cabin's were constantly at each other's throats and the less major Olympian Gods kids as well as myself and Nico, being the only two in both the Poseidon and Hades cabin's just sat by and watched.

The place was utter chaos, and so Chiron thought it was time to have a cabin's head meeting.

As I followed Jayne to the meeting, I noticed how the Nemesis and Iris cabin's were quiet and empty, which was strange, because they were the most crowded after the Hermes cabin. Shaking my head and telling myself it was nothing, I entered the meeting, which was utter chaos.

Annabeth Chase, Head of the Athena cabin and my girlfriend was about to engage in war with Clarisse, the Head of the Ares cabin and James, Head of the Nemesis cabin. Connor and Travis Stoll, Joint Heads of the Hermes cabin were arguing with Lorna Hart, the new Head of the Aphrodite cabin and Marcus la Font, Head of the Demeter cabin. In the middle of the room sat Nico, the Head and only person of the Hades cabin and Maria, Head of the Iris cabin with their heads in their hands. The rest of the Heads watched in amusement at the two arguments.

'Quiet!' Jayne called, which caught the attention of quite a lot of people. Most people quietened down, in fear of Jayne's bow and quiver, in which she had the perfect aim. Clarisse and James however, did not. They continued arguing over something completely stupid.

Chiron entered the room, his face solemn and restless. He looked over at the arguing pair and silences them. Everyone took their respective seats around the room. Percy sat somewhere in the middle, Annabeth to his left and Nico to his right. Jayne sat beside Nico, and kicked her two feet onto the table.

Chiron cleared his throat, 'Now, I think you all know why you're here.' He glanced around the table, glancing at all the glares and fed up looks before sighing. 'This fighting and violence can no longer go on. We all have to remember that some people are grieving,' he glanced over to Annabeth for a mere second, but it was enough. She had lost the person who had basically been to closest thing to a big brother that she had ever had, before he turned evil and became Kronos' new host. 'We must get over our differences and work together to help the wounded and sick, to help the grieving get over their loss, but most importantly to get this camp back on track. We now have 8 new cabins, the Hebes cabin,' he glanced over to Carlos, head of the Hebe's cabin. 'the Nemesis cabin,' he glanced over to the glaring James. 'the Iris cabin,' he glanced over to Maria who looked restless. 'the Tyche cabin,' he looked over to the two heads, (and only two people in the Tyche cabin,) Georgina and Paul. 'the Hecate cabin,' Felicia, the head of the small cabin, smiled. 'the Hypnos cabin,' he glanced over to the youngest member of camp, and the only son of Hypnos, Harry. 'the Nike cabin,' Karlton, the head, smiled. 'and last bu not least, the Hades cabin.' Nico just sat there.

'We need to work together to get this camp back on track, do you all agree?' Some people grumbled, but nodded and others, like Jayne and Nico nodded vigorously. The Hades cabin was placed beside the Apollo cabin and both cabins were stuck in between the Ares and the Nemesis cabin, who were at war with each other.

'Well, then. You may all leave.' The different head's of the cabins left. Just as Nico, Annabeth and myself were about to leave, Chiron called us back. He lead us to the Big House in a silence. We had never seen Chiron so restless. Mr. D had gone back to Olympus on a visit, so the house was empty when we entered it.

We walked into a big, spacious room, where Rachel was sitting in a chair, reading. She looked up upon our entry and smiled. 'Percy! Annabeth! Nico!' she greeted us with a huge group hug and then forcefully smiled at Chiron.

'Did you tell them?' Chiron shook his head and turned towards us, 'there's been an incident in Brooklyn.' Rachel nodded.

'What's that got anything to do with us?' Nico asked. I was confused, what was there some demigod's stirring up some trouble? But wouldn't we know about that already?

'Ever you ever heard about the gift of Victoria?' Chiron asked, his voice void of any emotion. Rachel picked up her book, and flicked through it, her eyes searching.

The gift of Victoria? Who was Victoria? I stared at Annabeth, and she seemed to have trouble remembering what it was.

'The gift of Victoria? I don't believed I've ever heard of that.' Ananbeth stated, her eyes bewildered.

'That's because it's been lost for so long, that the legend died out,' Rachel said, her eyes never leaving the book. 'Victoria is the Roman equivalent of the Greek Goddess Nike, the Goddess of Victory. She-' She was cut off by Nico saying 'Roman?'

'Yes the Roman God's exist as well as the Greek Gods. They are just less, um,' he struggled to find the word. 'active as the Greeks.' Chiron stared into space as Ananbeth, Nico and myself laughed.

'Anyway, yeah so Victoria fell in love with a human man, Harris, but the Gods didn't allow her to see the man again. But the Titan Goddess of Time gave her a choice, the chance to live with Harris as a human, but live and die human or the chance for Harris to become a immortal. Victoria chose the second choce, but like every choice, it has it's consequences. Harris was given a watch, not any ordinary watch, a golden watch that if you put in a time and date, it would show you what would happen at that exact time. Anyway, Harris got too involved with this watch and he witnessed his own death, and tried to redo time. Unfortunately, he didn't succeed and was written out of time. Victoria grieved immensely and put a curse on the watch, that every time it was used, it would always show you succeeding. You could never fail with the watch.'

'But why's that a bad thing?' I asked curiously.

'Because if you succeed more than five times with the watch in your possession, you're written out of time, just like Harris was. Always stuck in the Titan Goddess of Time's dimension.'

Everyone was quiet for a minute, processing this new information. 'The Titan Goddess of Time? I thought Kronos was the Titan God of Time.' Annabeth asked, confused. This must be the only things that Annabeth didn't know.

'Yeah, the Titan Goddess of Time. When the Olympians tried to over throw the Titans, she tried to side with them, but they rejected her, and she disappeared into into thin air. Never to be seen again. She still out there, because you see, she just doesn't control time, she IS time. She created time with her own bare fingers with her two sisters, Nyx and Gaia. But she was long forgotten, that's why she is never mentioned. People can't even remember her name.' Rachel said.

I stared at Rachel, 'So let me guess, this watch, this gift of Victoria has been found or stolen, hasn't it?'

Chiron cleared his throat, 'Stolen. But the funny thing is, we don't know who by. It's like they didn't even exist. There's no sign of any evidence of how they stole it. It's like they disappeared into thin air.'

**Author Note:**

**So yeah, you can probably see the connection there. So the Minor Gods/Goddesses are:**

**Hades- God of Wealth, Lord of Death, Master of the Underworld**

**Iris- Greek Goddess of Rainbows, Lady of Messages**

**Hypnos- God of Sleep, Lord of the Lethe**

**Nemesis- Goddess of Balance, Lady of Justice**

**Nike/Victoria- Enforcer of Olympus, Goddess of Victory**

**Hebe- Goddess of Youth, Patron of the Bride**

**Tyche- Goddess of Chance, Lady of Providence**

**Hecate****-****Goddess****of****Magic****and****Ghosts,****Lady****of****the****Obscure**

**Yeah, thanks**

**Ellie x**

**Hope you enjoyed all the long chapter.**


End file.
